fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
To nie dla dzieci/scenariusz
Fineasz i Ferb chcą udoskonalić automaty, którym jeździli, gdy byli mali, tak by dawały tyle frajdy co kiedyś. Tymczasem Dundersztyc ukradł wszystkie dezodoranty by jego imię wypalić na ulicach miasta. To nie dla dzieci (Fineasz, Ferb, Linda, Fretka i Stefa wraz z Pepe jadą do centrum handlowego.) Fretka: Szybciej mamo! Bo wykupią cały zapas błystakularnej szminki! Linda: Dobrze, ale chociaż daj mi zaparkować... (Linda parkuje, a Fretka natychmiastowo wybiega z auta.) Fretka: Dzięki niej można być kimś! Dzięki niej można być kimś! (Wbiega do sklepu.) Linda: Wybierzcie sobie jakieś ładne ubrania do szkoły (Wchodzi z Fineaszem i Ferbem do galerii, a następnie od razu wychodzą.) Szybcy jesteście. Fineasz: Wiesz.. mamy swoje ulubione ciuchy. (Przypadkowo chłopcy zamienili się torbami.) Yhy! Za to Pepe zmienił trochę swój image. (Rodzina kupiła Pepe zielony szalik.) (Pepe terkocze.) Linda: Ooo.. jak słodko. Dobrze, trochę monet na automaty. (Daje chłopcom trochę monet.) Sprawdzę co się stało z waszą siostrą... (Wchodzi do sklepu.) Fineasz: Dobra! To na razie mamo! Mając tyle moment możemy grać przez 72 godziny. Ej! Widzisz to! (Podchodzą do zabawkowego samolociku.) Gdy byłem mały uwielbiałem tym jeździć! Mężczyzna: Korzystajcie dopóki możecie. Automaty się trochę zużyły. Za chwilę wracam, żeby je wywieźć na złomowisko. (Odchodzi.) Fineasz: Wielka szkoda. Ciekaw jest, czy dają tyle frajdy co kiedyś. (Fineasz wspomina jak kiedyś bawiąc się na zabawce wyobrażał sobie siebie walczącego w kosmosie z robotem.) (Fineasz znudzony bawi się w automacie.) Możliwe, że we wspomnieniach wyolbrzymiały pewne rzeczy. Ale odrobina wysiłku i kilak gramów złożonego uranu i znów będą dawać frajdę. Ferb, już wiem co będzie... Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (Pepe idąc na misję przechodzi przez salon gier.) Buford: (Razem z Baljeetem gra na automacie tanecznym.) Ej, tańcz do rytmu, zaniżasz mi premię! (Pepe dostaje się do gry wyścigowej, która prowadzi do bazy.) Major Monogram: (Stoi w mundurze mokrym od potu.) Carl, jesteś pewien, że nie mam już więcej czystych mundurów? Carl: Ten jest ostatni. Major Monogram: To pech. Niedobrze! Zaczyna powoli pleśnieć. (Wącha się pod pachą.) Ale nie cuchnę okropnie? Carl: Niczego nie czuję. Major Monogram: He, ulżyło mi, już myślałem, że... Carl: Nie, nie, ja naprawdę nie czuję. Nie mam zmysłu węchu. Major Monogram: Serio? Carl: Urodziłem się bez nozdrzy. Major Monogram: Ho, myślałem, że to tylko taki żart w życiorysie. (Pepe przyjeżdża do bazy.) Ach, Agent P! Eee, zaczekaj na mnie kilka chwil. (Pojawia się na ekranie gry samochodowej i informuje go o niej.) Ekhem! Doktor wykupuje wszystkie pojemniki z dezodorantami w aerozolu z Okręgu Trzech Stanów, a ja zaczynam śmierdzieć jak zlot fanów sera pleśniowego. Musisz się dowiedzieć do czego są mu potrzebne te wszystkie puszki z aerozolem i go powstrzymać! (Odchodzi na główny ekran.) Życzę powodzenia. (Pepe odjeżdża.) Dundersztyc wchodzi do baru! (Dundeersztyc odwiedza bar, znajdujący się pod Spółką Zło, by zamówić obiad.) Dundersztyc: Zamawiałem danie na wynos, Dundersztyc. Kasjerka: Ey! Wiesiek! Masz zamówienie dla Dunkelberga? Dundersztyc: Nie, nie, nie, Dundersztyc! Heinz Dundersztyc! Jestem tu dosyć znany. Kasjerka: Dobra, wynos dla Heinza Dunderszpica?... Jakoś tak? Dundersztyc: Nie, Dundersztyc! Dunder...! Mój brat jest burmistrzem! Kasjerka: Roger Dundersztyc, to pański brat? Dundersztyc: Tak, Dundersztyc. Kasjerka: A pan się nazywa...? Dundersztyc: (Agresywnie.) Heinz Dundersztyc. Kasjerka: Mamy zamówienie dla Heinza Dukenblacha? Dundersztyc: Ugh! Obiecuję, jeszcze wszyscy popamiętają Heinza Dundersztyca! Ugh! (Wychodzi z baru, ale nagle wraca.) Czy ryż może być pełnoziarnisty? Kasjerka: Pewnie, nazwisko? (Fineasz i Ferb kończą przed sklepem przerabiać automaty.) Fineasz: Gotowe! Izabela: Cześć Fineasz, co dziś robisz? Fineasz: O, cześć Izabela! Buford: Cześć ofermy! Fineasz: Cześć chłopaki! Buford: Nie mówcie, że jeździcie tą rakietką dla dzieci? Fineasz: Podrasowaliśmy ją i teraz jest super. Buford: Ja sam to ocenię, odsuńcie się. Oby to było tego warte. (Wsiada do automatu i maszyna się włącza, ale tylko kołysze się do przodu i tyłu.) Whooo..ależ porywające, ledwo łapię oddech. Baljeet: Czego tu nie lubić. Dzieciaki to uwielbiają. Wolne kołysanie do przodu i do tyłu. Fineasz: W takim razie wciśnij czerwony guzik. Buford: (Wyśmiewczo) Uuu, mogę? (Wciska przycisk i rakieta zaczyna lecieć w górę do kosmosu.) Aaaa...! Fineasz: Jakie wrażenia?! Buford: Aaaa....! (Buford łapie za ster i zaczyna kierować automatem.) Już kumam! A! Wohooo! To jest ekstra! (Pepe przyjeżdża do Dundersztyca.) Dundersztyc: A, Pepe Pan Dziobak! No, cóż za niespodzianka! A mówiąc niespodzianka miałem...na myśli... tak jakby spodziankę... Tak, czy siak... (Pepe wpada w pułapkę, czyli wielką, śliską tubę.) (Dundersztyc się śmieje.) Możesz spróbować uciekać, ile chcesz! Ściany są wykonane z super śliskiego stopu i pokryte kilkoma warstwami odtłuszczacza. Zapewne zauważyłeś moją piękną kolekcję aerozoli? Wszystkie puszki z dezodorantami w spray'u z Okręgu Trzech Stanów, lakiery do włosów, i tym podobne są moje! Ich składniki niszczące dziurę ozonową nad naszym miastem napędzą moje ostatnie dzieło! Aerozolo-Ozono-warstwo-rozbijator! Mieszkańcy tego miasta zapamiętają na zawsze nazwisko Heinza Dundersztyca! (Podchodzi do mini-tablicy.) Rozpylę na niebie stumetrowe litery z aerozolu zawierającego trujące gazy, które zniszczą warstwę ozonową! A promieniowanie wypali moje nazwisko na ulicach miasta! Wtedy je zapamiętają! A gdy zapomną, wystarczy, że wyjrzą przez okno! Po tak długiej przemowie muszę się koniecznie napić. (Pije wodę.) (Fretka wychodzi ze sklepu z nową szminką.) Fretka: Ach, błystakularna szminka. Teraz czego bym nie zrobiła, moje usta nie przestaną błyszczeć. (Nakłada szminkę, gdy nagle przed nią przejeżdża Buford w automacie i rozmazuje jej ją na twarz.)To pewnie znowu Fineasz i Ferb. (Idzie do automatów, gdzie Buford kończy jazdę.) Buford: Jej, ale frajda! Fretka: Tym razem was mam. I żeby mieć pewność, że to nie zniknie, będę siedzieć w dowodzie rzeczowym aż do przyjścia mamy. (Fretka wsiada do automatu.) Buford: To będzie warte swojej ceny. (Buford wrzuca monetę do automatu i rakieta Fretki startuje.) Fretka: Aaaaa...! Fineasz: Trzymaj się, jesteśmy tuż za tobą! Na szczęście mamy ją czym gonić. Szybko! (Dzieci wsiadają do automatów, by uratować Fretkę.) Fretka: Aaaaa! Fineasz! Uaaa! Fineasz: Trzymaj się Fretka, jedziemy! (Piosenka I przed siebie gnaj) Wszystko wokół inne jest niż się wydaje. Moment obrotowy wzrósł i silnik lepiej daje. Lecz wysłuchaj mnie, pamiętaj że stary banał jednak fakt: nie ocenia książek się po okładkach, prawdę poznaj sam. Przez życie pędź jak szalony mister Hyde. I przed siebie gnaj! I przed siebie gnaj! Tak. I przed siebie gnaj! Fineasz: Niech to, zniknęła gdzieś w obłokach. Izabela, poleć wyżej i mów nam co widzisz. Izabela: Nie ma sprawy! Wheeee! Fretka: Aaaaa! (Fretka przelatuje przez stodołę zabierając ze sobą kury i krowę.) Farmer: No kto by pomyślał, Nostradamus miał rację. Fretka: (Fretka wyrzuca z rakiety wszystkie zwierzęta i leci dalej.) Izabela: Wow, przeleciała przez stodołę, a jej usta wciąż błyszczą. Fretka: Aaaa! Aaaaa! (Fretka unika wszystkich budynków.) Aaaaa! (W pogoni za Fretką automat Baljeeta wyłącza się.) Baljeet: Przyjaciele, chyba zabrakło mi paliwa. Fineasz: Nie Baljeet, wrzuć następną monetę. Baljeet: Ale ja mam tylko banknot! (zauważa miejsce na banknot.) Ow, no proszę. (Wkłada banknot, ale automat go nie przyjmuje, następnie chłopak go prostuje, ale nadal automat go odrzuca.) Mh? No-no co jest?! (U Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Ahhh, woda. Jakbym pił mokre powietrze. Teraz, Pepe Panie Dziobaku, (Dundersztyc wyrzuca pustą butelkę za siebie, a ona strąca dwa aerozole do pułapki Pepe.) rozsiądź się wygodnie i słuchaj, jak cały Okręg wszystkich Trzech Stanów wykrzykuje nazwisko Heinz Dundersztyc! (Pepe wykorzystuje aerozole jak rakiety i wydostaje się z pułapki.) I już nigdy go nie zapomni! Nie ruszaj się, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! (Dundersztyc atakuje Pepe wielką, metalową ręką.) Ah! (Fretka przelatuje nad kanionem.) Fretka: Aaaa! O-ow! (Jej automat wyłącza się i spada do kanionu.) Aaaaa! Fineasz, ratunku, spadam! Fineasz: Musisz wrzucić drugą monetę. Fretka: Nie mam przy sobie żadnych monet. Aaaaa....! (Ferb wykonuje przed turystami taniec robota i zbiera pieniądze.) Aaaaa....! (Ferb celnie je wrzuca procą do automatu Fretki, który się włącza i odlatuje.) Aaaa...! (U Dundersztyca mężczyzna atakuje Pepe metalową ręką.) Dundersztyc: Heheh! Niezły unik, Panie Dziobaku, ale ma cię, jak na dłonie. Może podać ci pomocna dłoń, huh? Heheh! Za chwilę cię rozgniotę na miazgę moją mechaniczną ręką! Haha... cóż-cóż, skończyły mi się przenośnie. (Pepe wbiega do kąta i nie ma możliwości ucieczki przed wielką ręką.) Ale już mi nie uciekniesz! Fretka: (Fretka przelatuje automatem przez budynek, niszcząc wielką, metalową rękę.) Ahhhhh! Dundersztyc: Wow. Nostradamus miał rację. (Pepe bierze mechaniczną rękę i atakuje nią Dundersztyca.) Ahhhh! (Pepe uderza Dundersztyca, który upada na aerozole.) Ow! Woah! (Dundersztyc potyka się o jeden z nich i wpada do śliskiej tuby.) Owwww! No, pięknie! Brawo! Złapać złoczyńcę w jego pułapkę. To nie ironia, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! Tylko zwykły, banalny frazes. Robisz się coraz bardziej leniwy! (Kamera wskazuje na koniec akcji budynek Spółki Zło.) A niech cię, Panie Dziobaku! (Fretka leci w automacie.) Fretka: Ahhhhhhh! Izabela: Dobra, widzę ją! I..ha! (Łapie Fretkę na lasso.) Fineasz: Dobra robota, ludzie. Odprowadźmy je do sklepu. (Wszyscy wracają przed sklep.) Widzę, że wróciłaś cała i zdrowa. Fretka: Gdy mama tylko zobaczy, co zrobiliście, będziecie mieć przechlapane. (Fretka odchodzi.) (Pepe pojawia się i terkocze.) Fineasz: O tu jesteś Pepe! Dostawca: Dobra, na bok dzieci. Wymieniamy te stare automaty na zupełnie nowe. Na szczęście wyglądają identycznie. Na razie! (Dostawcy odjeżdżają.) Fineasz: Na razie! Fajnie było. Może jutro podrasujemy rowery? Buford: Lipa! Fineasz: To samo mówiłeś o tych automatach. Buford: I miałem rację...przez chwilę. (Dzieci odchodzą.) Fretka: (Przybiega do automatów z mamą.) To właśnie ona. Pokarzę ci, tylko poproszę o monetę. Linda: Czy nie jesteś na to trochę za stara? Fretka: (Wsiada do automatu.) Nie, wcale nie, tylko patrz. (Fretka włącza automat i zaczyna się kołysać w przód i tył.) Linda: Więc... jakby nie patrzeć, kołysze się wolno do przodu i do tyłu. (Baljeet gdzieś w mieście parsuje banknot, by włączyć automat.) Baljeet: No banknocie, twoja ostatnia szansa. (Baljeet wkłada banknot, ale zamiast automatu, startuje deska do prasowania.) No! (Baljeet kopie automat, który startuje.) Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 2